Chances
by DragonMasterOf10
Summary: When Leo's family hasn't been treating him well and the mysterious twin brother and sister Darth and Alile appear the three youngest turtles and Splinter hold Leo's life in there hands. Because Darth and Alile are the children of Death...
1. Prologue

... I have NO idea what inspired this...

The small children moved there pale grey hands in circular motions, making a dark cloud spiral into a big ring shape.

"Appear." the twins whispered in unison and blue lightning suddenly shot out of the sides of the ring, colliding in the center.

An image started to appear in the ring and the children turned, bowing to the black cloaked man as he entered the spider webbed room, "This is the one we were telling you about father." the girl said, her extremely long black hair falling around her body.

The man nodded as he floated past them and put his bony grey finger tips on the image, "Show me." he whispered.

The image faded again and reappeared after a minute, only it wasn't an image, it was moving.

The three grey beings took a step back and observed.

It was Leonardo, only fifteen of age, and he was on his hands and knees, scrubbing the dojo floor.

"LEO! Could ya do the dishes for me? I have a meeting with the Justice Force today!" Mikey asked from the living room, adjusting his Turtle Titan cape.

Sighing quietly, Leo called back, "Sure Mikey! Good luck at the meeting I guess."

"Thanks bro!" Mikey smiled, jogging out of the lair.

Leo yawned and started scrubbing again. He stopped for a second to rub at his tired eyes, his mask hiding the dark circles under them.

"YO LEO! Could ya sweep up da lair fer me? I need ta help Case and April unpack their stuff in their new house!" Raph shouted from the living room.

He heard a soft groan before Leo said, "Yeah Raph. No problem."

Raph grinned and went to the elevator to get his motorcycle and drove off to April and Casey's new home.

"Three... two... one." Leo silently counted and right on cue, Don asked, "Leo could you clean the living room for me? I need to help April and Casey hook every thing up!"

"No problem Don." he said tirdely, smiling when he finally finished the cleaning the floor. He heard the lair door open and close and he laid back on his shell, moaning miserably,_ 'Well. I may have more chores than usual but hey, at least the others are still doing something.'_ he told himself and got up to do his brothers' chores.

"Leonardo, do not forget you have extra training in two hours." Splinter said as he walked past the dojo and went into his room.

As Splinter closed his bed room door Leo groaned and rubbed at his temples, going to the kitchen and starting the dishes.

The ring closed and the children turned to their father, looking up at him.

"You know what you must do my children. You will leave tonight, when the boy is asleep." the man said, his voice echoing a bit as he left the room.

Nodding, the children waved their hands in front of the cloud and it disappeared and sat down, awaiting for their mission to come.

Next will be up soon. And no this is not from my what do you want contest. Again, no idea what inspired this. It just randomly popped in my head one day and I thought it would make a good story. Please review! ^_~


	2. The Warning

...

_'Dishes, check, sweeping, check, living room, check, dojo floor, check. Okay, I think thats everything. WAIT! Training! I totally forgot.'_ Leo gasped and snatched his katanas up, rushing to the dojo where Splinter was waiting impatiantly.

"I'm sorry I'm late sensei. I-" Leo's exuse was interupted by Splinter holding up a paw as a sign for him to be silent.

Leo bowed his head as Splinter started lecturing him about being on time and the responsabilities of a leader.

...

Leo stumbled in his room and fell on his bed, asleep before he even pulled his blanket up or took his gear off.

Raph, Don and Mikey all came in the lair a few hours later, laughing.

"No dudes, seriously, Silver Centry is so dating Amanda! I saw them holding hands in the simulation thingy." Mikey grinned.

"Mikey, Silver Centry is like, forty and Amanda is only in her twenties. I doubt they're dating." Don rolled his eyes, though he was still smiling.

Raph shook his head with a smirk, "Wonder how our maids doin' now. Hope he got the place all nice and clean." he snickered.

Don glared but there was a hint of amusement in his eyes, "Raph come on. You shouldn't make fun of Leo like that." he said, trying to keep a straight face and not laugh as he pictured Leo in a maids outfit.

"And why not?"

"Because he didn't have to do our chores. He already had a lot of his own to do." Don was smiling a little now, still struggling to contain his laughter.

"You're right Don. Leo isn't our maid," Mikey agreed, smirking after a second, "He's more like our nanny!" he laughed.

Don lost his control and held his sides as he and his brothers roared with laughter.

Flopping down on the couch which was in the middle of a very unsurprisingly clean living room, they managed to stop laughing and Raph turned on the tv.

He flipped through the channels for a moment before the tv suddenly turned off.

"The hell...?" Raph growled, clicking the power button a couple of times but nothing happened, "Whats wrong wit' dis stupid thing? Donny?" Raph snapped, glaring at his purple masked brother.

Don shrugged, gasping when all of the lights in the lair started to flicker on and off and the temprature dropped. The lights settled on off and Splinter came out of his room, "What is happening my sons?" he asked.

Before any one could answer the tv turned on but showed nothing but static.

Splinter and his sons slowly approached the tv and as they neared it they could make out the outline of two human children, one boy, one girl.

A sudden beam came out of the screen and landed in front of the turtle family. They gasped and took a quick step back as the beam formed the same children.

Seconds past and the beam disappeared, leaving twins in its wake.

The boy had short black hair, though his bangs were long and almost covered his eyes. His skin was a sickly pale grey color and he was wearing black clothing that hung loosely off of his small body. The girl was the same, only her black hair stretched to the back of her knees and she was wearing a black dress. The strangest parts of these children were their eyes and feet. Their feet were bare foot and instead of having black pupils, they had black irises and red pupils.

Around their little necks were weird necklaces. The chains were shaped like a square and on them were four little white pearls lined across from each other.

Raph blinked, "... Ooookay... who are you?" he asked, hesitant.

"We have come to warn you." the boy said, his voice calm.

"About what?" Mikey raised an eye ridge. These kids just kept getting weirder and weirder.

The girl scowled at the mutants, "You four are dispicable! Do you know what crime you have done?" she hissed, taking a threatening step towards them.

The boy sighed and placed a hand on his twin sister's shoulder, "Peace sister." he whispered, never taking his eyes off of the turtles and rat.

The girl stepped back next to him, still glaring.

Splinter finally spoke up after a moment, "Please, who are you and why have you trespassed into our home?" his tone wasn't angry or accusing but currious.

"I am Darth, and this is my sister, Alile." the boy said.

"And you're here because...?" Don was still confused as to how these children came here through the tv.

Darth smiled and looked up at Leo's bed room door, "As I said before. We have come to warn you."

Alile took over for him, a dark shadow casting over her eyes, "If you do not treat Leonardo with love and respect as you do each other, we will be forced to take him."

Raph's blood boiled at hearing that, "Take him? What do you mean take him?" he demanded.

Alile growled, balling her hands into fists, "Listen and find out!" she snapped, red flames coming out of her eyes.

"Alile..." Darth narrowed his eyes at his sister. She huffed and crossed her arms, the flames distinquishing.

Shaking his head, Darth continued, "You have been very cruel to Leonardo while he has been nothing but kind and helpful. We have been watching you for years now, and we are not happy. While you three," Darth pointed to the three turtles, "have been hanging out and having fun, Leonardo was forced to grow up and got extra chores and extra training."

"And now you three slackers are doing nothing but piling more chores and stress apon him. Do you have any idea how tired and ill he is? How long he has been tired and ill? And as for you," Alile spat, rounding on Splinter, "Forcing your own son to be secluded from his brothers! Making him grow up before his time and making him feel like a failure when in truth you are the failure! You have failed as a sensei and a father!"

Raph, Don, and Mikey took out their weapons, glaring at the girl, "Don't you talk ta Master Splinter like dat!" Raph growled.

Darth sighed and stretched his arm out towards the turtles. Their weapons vanished in a puff of smoke, "Please exuse my sister. She has a bit of a temper problem." Darth apologised.

Splinter nodded in understanding, though he was affended by Alile's earlier outburst, "Continue, please."

"These necklaces," Darth gestured to the ones around his and his twin's necks, "Are your last chances. Each of you have one more chance to make things right with your brother. But you must do it without making him aware of our existence. And if one of you do anything to hurt your brother again, one of the chances will be gone, and you will be one step closer to losing him. If all of you lose your chance, we will take him to our father. Death."

Everyone froze at hearing that, "Death? You mean you're... you're..." Don couldn't finish the sentence. This all just wasn't logical!

"Yes. We are the children of Death, created by shadows and the lost souls of dead children. Our father needed someone to free miserable souls because he did not have that power. He can only take the souls of those that are ready to move on, not the ones that want to, so he made us to take care of the latter." Alile explained, much calmer now.

"And how do we know that Leo really is 'ill and tired'? How do we know ya ain't just lookin' for some innocent souls ta feed on?" Raph challenged and crossed his arms.

"We will show you." Darth waved his hand through the air and started moving it in circular motions, making the dark cloud ring form in the air again.

"Appear." the twins whispered.

An image of Leo, laying in his bed fully clothed and asleep came into view. But as the turtles got a closer look, they realised that past out would be more opropriet. Leo wasn't even covered up and was half hanging off the bed and half hazardly laying on it. He was extremly pale and his breath was coming out in raspy gasps.

"This is your brother right now in his room." Darth said, suddenly looking a little more sinister.

"Brother? Funny, I thought that he was their maid. Or was it their nanny?" Alile snickered mockingly.

Raph, Don and Mikey all looked down in shame.

"There is one more thing we think you should see." Darth chuckled, looking back at the ring. Leo started to stir and suddenly sprung out of bed, going over to the trash can and throwing up in it. The only thing that gave away that this was really happening was the sound of vomiting in Leo's room echoing through out the lair.

Raph flinched. He knew he had heard some one throwing up the previous night.

It continued for a few minutes and once Leo was leaning over his trash can gasping for breath he reached up and untied his sweat drenched mask.

The three turtle brothers gasped again at the sight of the dark circles under Leo's eyes. It looked as if he hadn't slept in months.

Now that Leo was up they could see just how unhealthily skinny he was. They watched as Leo stumbled back to his bed and curled up under the covers, shaking like crazy.

The cloud vanished and the twins smirked at the turtle family, "Remember. You each have one chance. Do not waste it." and with out another word they disappeared and all the lights went back on and the temprature rose to normal.

The second they were gone Don sprinted up the stairs and stealthily entered Leo's room. Leo was panting loudly, sweat dribbling down his brow.

Quietly cursing, Don rushed back down the stairs and started giving his brothers orders, "Mikey, get a bucket of cold water and a towel. Raph, get a glass of cold water and the thermometer, then I want you to keep an eye on Leo for me." he said, putting on his trench coat.

"Where are you going?" Mikey asked as he went to get the aquired items.

"I need to go to April and Casey's place to get some medicine. I'd call them but their phone service isn't up yet. Just call my cell if any thing happens to Leo."

After Don left Raph got the thermometer and water, heading up to Leo's room where he found his brother shivering on the bed, the blankets fallen on the ground.

Raph put the cup and thermometer down on the nightstand and turned his brother on his side, bring the trash can over just incase Leo needed to vomit again.

Leo groaned and opened his eyes, feeling worse than he had that afternoon, "Raph?" he rasped.

Raph smiled and picked the blanket up, pulling it over his brother, "I'm right here bro. Don went ta get some meds fer ya and Mike'll be in any minute now." he assured him.

Nodding, Leo curled up under the blankets, his head pounding. Raph grabbed the thermometer and tipped his brother's head up, "I need ta take yer temp bro."

Leo opened his mouth enough for Raph to stick the thermometer in it. Seconds later the device beeped and Raph took it out of Leo's mouth, sighing at the high temprature.

Mikey came in holding the bucket and a face cloth. He sat down next to Raph, dunking the cloth in the cold water, "Here bro. This should cool you down." he said, putting the now wet cloth on his brothers forehead.

Leo suddenly started coughing and leaned over the trach can, once again throwing up every thing he had eaten.

Raph and Mikey quietly supported him so he wouldn't fall off the bed. Leo finally stopped and laid back down, gasping for breath.

Grabbing the extra towel Mikey had brought Raph dipped it in the water and squeezed out the excess water, lightly dapping the vomit off of Leo's face.

Leo smiled his face and closed his eyes, wanting to rest.

"No Leo. Ya can't go ta sleep yet, Don still needs ta give ya yer medicine." Raph said softly, lightly shaking Leo's shoulder.

Leo groaned and crack his eyes open a bit, "Any idea when he'll be back?"

"I'm right here bro. And I got the meds." Don came in, a bottle of tylenol in his hand.

Raph and Mikey helped Leo sit up as Don popped the cap off and took out two pills, handing them to his ill brother.

Leo downed the pills down with the water Raph gave him and laid down, closing his eyes again.

"Okay bro, get some sleep. I'll check up on you in he morning." Don whispered, shooing Raph and Mikey out of the room.

Nodding tiredly, Leo pulled the blankets closer around himself and smiled, _'They do care.'_


	3. Donatello

Raph jerked awake at the sound of gagging next to him. He looked at the bed and saw Leo leaning over the edge and throwing up in the trash bin again and Raph got up from the chair he had fallen asleep in while watching Leo to softly stroke the back of his brother's neck.

Even after three days Leo still wasn't getting much better but had gotten slightly worse. He now got hot and cold very easily, had a sore throat, a cough, and was extremely thin and pale.

Leo spat out the rest of the bile and laid down, gasping. Sighing, Raph dipped a washcloth in a bucket of cold water and dabbed the sweat off of Leo's forehead and the puke off his mouth. Leo smiled his thanks and sat up, drinking from the glass of water Raph offered him.

So far Raph and the others had done a good job keeping themselves from hurting Leo and they were all very proud of themselves, even though three days isn't very long.

Leo laid down, shivering, and curled up under the covers. Raph pulled the blankets up to Leo's chin and tucked it in around his shoulders, "Get some sleep bro." he whispered. It didn't take long for Leo to follow the order.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Leo I said no." Don said, irritated.

Leo sighed, "But Don, I've been on that... mush... for almost a whole week! Can't I have some soup or something?" he asked, almost pleading.

"No Leo! You're not ready for that upgrade yet!" Don snapped. He had been bringing his brother his lunch but Leo had refused to take another bite of Splinter's 'special' mush, complaining that it tasted worse than usual.

"But-" Leo started again, but Don wouldn't let him finish, "You know what, FINE! If you want to stay sick instead of get better, FINE! I don't care anymore. I'll just bring in Mike so he can listen to you whine!" after nearly thirty minutes of arguing Don had finally lost it.

Leo shrunk back. Don shook his head in frustration and stormed out, stopping dead in his tracks when he remembered the hurt look on his brother's face.

The temprature dropped and the lights dimmed.

"Don, whats goin' on?" Raph joined Don on the second floor. Don looked at him in horror, "I-I..."

"You just waisted your chance." a young male voice said from behind them. The turtles turned around to see the death twins standing behind them, looking displeased.

The first pearl on each of their necklaces glowed purple for a moment before disapearing all together.

"NO! Please, I didn't mean it!" Don pleaded. The twins shook their heads and vanished. After everything returned to normal he heard a growl before he was roughly shoved up against the wall and pinned there, "What did you do?" Raph snapped.

Don gulped and gave him a quick run down of what had occured. At the end Raph growled again, "Ya couldn't 've just gave him the soup huh? Ya had ta make a big deal outta it, didn't ya!"

"I-I'm sorry! He wasn't ready for anything else yet and I just got frustrated when he wouldn't accept that." Don tried to defend him self, though he knew it was usless.

Raph sneered, "Guess why I was comin' up here Don. Ta tell ya that the 'special' ingrediant went bad three weeks ago!"

Don gulped. Leo had said that the mush tasted worse than normal...

Vomiting could be heard from Leo's room once again and both turtles rushed in, not surprised to see Leo throwing up but surprised to see blood oozing from his nose.

"Leo!" Don gasped, running to his side. Leo coughed and looked up, face flushed, "D-Don?" he rasped.

Don smiled sadly and nodded, "Yeah bro, it's me," he whispered, gently pushing Leo back, "You just relax bro, and I'll go whip you up some chicken noodle soup."

Leo blinked, staring up at Don, "Really? I thought I wasn't ready for that?"

Raph smirked, "And the reason for that is because brainiac here fergot ta check the experation date of the special ingrediant. Stuff went bad three weeks ago and it's been makin' ya sicker." he explained.

"Right when I thought this couldn't get worse." Leo groaned, accepting the wet towel Raph offered so he could wipe the blood and vomit from his face.

Don blushed and quietly left, his head and shoulders slumped in shame. Raph dipped another clean towel in the bucket of water and rung it out before laying it over Leo's forehead, "Leo, ya know that when Don said he didn't care anymore that he was just frustrated right? He didn't really mean it." he said, kneeling by Leo's bedside. Leo frowned and nodded, his gaze dropping, "I know. But he was just trying to look out for me, I shouldn't have been complaining," he mumbled.

"Yeah, but you knew that somethin' was up wit' that gunk, so ya still had a right ta refuse ta eat it." Raph argued.

Leo didn't say anything but gave Raph a small sad smiled. Don came in a few minutes later with a bowl of hot chicken noodle soup, "Here you go bro." Don smiled, waiting for Raph to help Leo up before handing his ill brother the bowl.

"Thanks Don." Leo said, still not meeting Don's gaze. Don frowned and quickly left, guilt caused half by hurting his brother and half caused by the fact that he had brought his older brother one step closer to death welling in his stomach.


	4. AN: PLEASE READ Help?

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry this isn't another chapter but I've got a serious case of writers block! You see, I've been obsessed with Twilight lately so I've been working on my story 'Secrets' a lot more than the tmnt stories. I'm afraid thats one thing about me that really annoys myself (and other XD). If I'm not really into something (Don't worry I'm still a big tmnt fan) then I have a difficult time coming up with ideas for fanfictions or drawings, not without some major insperation. So, I'm asking you guys if you have any good ideas for this story? I'm thinking that I might read all of the ideas that you can come up with and mix them all up a bit so that each of you can be my heroes!**

**Thank you, again I'm sorry for teasing you with this authors note, and please share any ideas asap. And, each of the names of those who helped will be mentioned in the beginning (and possibly the end, depending on how many of you share) of the chapter and I will say who's idea was who's. I'm hoping to get this up sometime next week so I will only accept any ideas until Sunday. (I got a bad report card so I'm not aloud to use the comp. on any weekdays. But, this is a long weekened so I will be able to use it on Sunday. THANK YOU MARTIN LUTHER KING, JR.! XD)**

~DM10


	5. Dream

**Omg so sorry it took so long ^^'**

**Thank you to: **

**Angst Splatter ~ ****Aww, I did get really excited for an update. XD  
I'd love to see a Splinter/Leo interaction scene, probably Splinter apologizes or something. All shyly and ashamedly brings him up his food and manages to stutter over an apology. I can see Leo taking the blame for it and make Splinter feel bad/opening Splinters eyes. ^^  
Hope you come up with something! :)**

**LilNinjaWolf ~ Glad to see you want to continue this. Hopefully all the ideas will help get rid of the writer's block. After thinking and then looking over the other review, I have to say I was thinking the same thing with it coming down to Raph being the last one to still have a chance at saving Leo. It just seems like an unlikely twist that makes it more interesting.**

**Elriubnore ~ hmmm...ideas...well, i guess ya could make all of leo's brothers lose their chances somehow, but later end up doing something, like saving his life, so the twins decide to allow leo to live-gah, i guess im just a sucker for super angst, and then a happy ending! hope ya get over the writer's block!**

**NikkitaIronBlade.94 ~ Hmm... ideas...?  
I think that the next person that should use up their chance is Master Splinter. Perhaps Raph should be the last one that uses up his chance. What if Raph ended up being the last one with a chance, much against what the Children of Death thought since they have been monitoring the turtles for so long and saw how Raph and Leo would fight. Raph being the last one is a big surprise to them and since it seems that Raph will never lose his chance the Children of Death give him an impossible decision; since they obviously want Leo. They literally end up tricking him into losing his chance. He then chooses to travel to the world of death for revenge because he feels that Leo being gone is completely his fault. Donny is the one who figures out how to get Raph there, though his plan requires a decoy, which ends up being Mikey. Then something could go wrong, something happens to Mikey causing Raph to jump into the world of death without Donny being ready. Then Donny spends the rest of the time, while they are in there, trying to keep Mikey's and Raph's physical bodies alive... but he can only do it for so long until... they are completely lost.**

**Morfanerina ~ It's quite alright to ask for ideas (at least now I know your still continuing this story too)  
I'm afraid I can't help you much but I'll try.  
Next chapter could be Mikey unknowingly hurting Leo or maybe master Splinter. Sonce usually Raph is the one fighting it would be a twist if he was the one who manage not to hurt Leo. Maybe, they could be attacked by one of the villains? They would a little distracted so they would be easier targets and the bad guy could know about if they hurt him he would die and use it.  
That's my ideas hope they help a little.**

**Buck180 ~ i would really like yo see this story continue as for some ideas what if Leos brothers and father all used up there chance but Leo finds out what is going one before death comes to clam him. Leo wants his brothers to get one more chance. so death makes a compromise with him, each of his brothers has to experience what he goes through in order for Leo to stay alive. they all agree the brothers not realizing what they had just committed to finally see life through Leos eyes**

**FOR SHARING THEIR BRILLIANT IDEAS FOR MY TOTALLY CRAPPY STORY :D I won't be using those ideas until the next chapter though, cause oddly enough I had a really wierd dream the other night. This chapter is EXACTLY what happened in my dream XD**

**...**

_It felt like he was floating. Like he didn't have a care in the world. Like all of the weight he'd been carrying on his shoulders for fifteen long years had finally been lifted._

_He loved it._

_"Run away mister."_

_Leo snapped his eyes open with a small gasp and searched the blackness for the whisperer. "Run away mister." it sounded like a little boy._

_"Go. Get out of here while you still can!" that time it sounded like a histarical teenage girl, holding back tears._

_"Don't let them get you man!" a young boy._

_"Don't listen to what they say!" a little boy and girl at the same time._

_"RUN!" millions of teenagers and small childeren shouted to him, warning him to get out while he still could, to stay away from them, to not listen to them. But who's 'them'? His family? Why would he want to stay away from his family?_

_"No, not your family. The death twins!" Leo whipped around and stared at the group of childeren. There were five of them, three boys, two of them around eight or nine, the other about twelve or thirteen. Then there were two girls. One was at least four years old, while the other looked to be about seventeen. All of the childeren were huddled together, trembling. The other millions of voices he could still hear were now hushed whispers in the background._

_Leo narrowed his eyes in confusion, "Death twins? What are you talking about?" One of the younger boys stepped foreward, looking like he was on the verge of crying. He was very skinny, (unlike the other eight year old boy who was a little tubby) with strawberry blonde hair and big brown eyes, "They look for abused kids and come to their families, giving them each one chance to make the child they'd been abusing happy again." This time the chubby bruenette stepped forward, "Every time a family member loses their chance one of the pearls on their necklaces dissapears, and the abused child gets weaker, coming one step closer to death." he whispered._

_The raven haired seventeen year old girl came up behind the boys, cradling the small girl to her chest, "When all of the family members', or member, lose all of their chances/chance and the child is ready to die the twins come and sweat talk the kid(s) into coming with them to a better place. At first when you go with them it's like you're in heaven. But then as time goes by... your spirit slowly fades and then... then you end up here. " It was the thirteen year old blonde boys turn this time, "The twins say that they don't know why it happens. It just does. Their not even trying to find a way to get us out of here and bring us back to the light. Instead they let us stay here, trapped in this hellhole. It's terrifying. All we ever hear are these horrible screams of all the damned fools who dared to live their life in greed. Almost every kid who ends up here goes crazy." he ended in a whisper_

_"W-what does this have to do with me?" Leo almost whimpered. What the shell was going on?_

_"You damn fool! You're worse than Danny!" The teenage girl pointed to the skinny blonde nine year old, "He thought that his family was just trying to protect him when they hit him, but they hated him! Your family is probably the same as his. They're monsters! Just like our families. Darth and Alile will probably be coming for you in the next few days!" she hissed, crying._

_Leo felt his own tears prickling at the corner of his eyes, "Shut up!" he snapped. _

_"Welcome to hell!" _

"NOOOO!" Leo screamed, shooting up in bed. He panted, tears snaking down his cheeks. Those kids were wrong, his family wasn't abusive, they loved him and he loved them!

Raph burst into the room, sais out and ready, "Leo, what wrong? What happened?" he panted. Obviously he had shot out of bed and sprinted all the way to Leo's room after hearing his brother's scream. Leo dropped his head into his hands and shook his head, "I-I'm fine Raph, just a bad dream. Sorry I woke you." he breathed, squeazing his eyes shut. Raph frowned and sheathed his sais, sitting next to Leo and draping an arm around his shoulders, "What bad dream?" he asked softly.

Leo shook his head, "It's no-" "If you say it was nothin' I'm gonna bap ya right upside the head." Raph threatened lightly. He could so come up with a better threat but he wasn't about to lose his own Chance after only a month. Leo smiled and sighed, "I-it was so weird. There were these kids, and they kept telling me to stay away from these... these death twins, Darth and Alile I think." Raph tensed and gulped, swallowing back the lump in his throat, "Um, uh, death twins huh? What else did these kids say?" Leo shrugged, "They said that the twins look for the tortured souls of childeren or something like that. And then they visit the childs abusive family and give each member a chance to make the child happy again, and every time a family member loses their chance the child will become weaker and come one step closer to death." Raph stared in astonishment. So that was why Leo got even sicker after Donny lost his chance! "Anythin' else?" he really didn't want to know what other information these kids told Leo.

Leo nodded, "Yeah, they said that when the child's family has lost all of their Chances the twins will come and talk the child into coming with them to a better place. I guess that at first the after life is pretty amazing, but for some reason after a certain amount of time, the childerens' souls... I don't know, fade, and disapear to this empty black space. Its absolutely terrifying Raph, all that you can here are the screams of the damned, and the death twins aren't even trying to find a way to save these kids." Leo shuddered, wanting to vomit just thinking about that horrible hell.

"And... and..." Leo started shake as he looked up and met Raph's gaze. Raph rubbed Leo's shoulder comfortingly, "And what bro?" he asked. "And the kids said that the death twins have already visited you for abusing me, and I would probably be there in just a few days." Leo whispered.

Raph froze, eyes wide, "Well... ya don't have ta worry about dat bro. Even if these death twins do exist, I doubt they'd come here." Raph smiled. Leo grinned and chuckled, "I know Raph, you guys would never abuse me." Raph flashed a forced smile and pulled Leo into a quick one armed hug, "Get some sleep bro." he whispered and stood, stopping at the door with his hand on the knob, "If ya need me just come on ova ta my room, 'kay bro?" Raph said. Leo smiled tiredly and nodded, "Thanks Raphie."

Raph smirked and winked at him, closing Leo's door behind him. Leo chuckled and laid back, knotting his hands behind his head. _'No, my brothers would never abuse me, never!"_

...

**Sorry I know this is short but I promise that the next chapter will be up in a week or two :) Happy Valentines Day, hugs and kisses for all! 3**


End file.
